penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
The Rock City Boy
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |band=JAMIL |song number=08 |starting episode=Episode 86 |ending episode=Episode 98 |previous song=Evidence |next song=Towa no Kizuna }} The Rock City Boy is the eighth opening theme of the anime series Fairy Tail, sang by JAMIL. Characters in Order Appearance Lyrics English= Carrying a slightly begrimed suitcase Descending from the sky above. Making my entrance in this place on the other side of the map. A place I've been yearning for in my dreams. Yeah Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea), The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy). Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea), The Rock City Boy! (The Rock City Boy!). Oh Baby, I'm going to keep overcoming these walls with my guitar. Until I get there I'm going to keep singing. Just music, just that alone. I'm giving it to you, oh yeah! Don't you think we have more things in common with my guitar than not?! As I'm searching yea, I'm going to keep singing. Just love, just that alone. Going in pursuit,be free!? My perfect dream~. Yea Yea Yea. The Rock City Boy! ( boy boy boy ) Whether I'm asleep or awake. I'll always be standing for my dreams, yea. I wanna believe the singing on beat most recently is like recess for me. Pretty pretty please no birds and the bees, but ecstasy with extra cheese. Rhyming rhino sounding like bono. All smacked up with a black jack bottle. When I say ho, you say, hey. You have no idea what I'm saying right?. |-| Kanji= ちょっと汚れたスーツケースをもって なにも知らずに 空からおりた 地図の向こう、ココに参上 夢に見た憧れの場所 yea yea yea The Rock City Boy yea yea yea The Rock City Boy Ohh baby ジャンジャン壁乗り越えようwith my guitar 届くまでoh yeah歌おう just musicそれだけで 君に捧げるよyeah マジで共通点が多んちゃうの? with my guitar 探しながらYea歌おう just loveただそれだけで 追いかけbe free!? Myパーフェクトドリーム I wanna believe the singing on beat most recently is like recess for me Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees but ecstasy with extra cheese Rhyming rhino sounding like bono all smacked up with a black jack bottle When I say "ho"you say "hey" なに言ってるかわからないよね? Let me tell a little story about someone 話すのはあんまり 上手くはない それでもサウンドに合わせると 新たな世界が見えるよ yea yea yea The Rock City Boy yea yea yea The Rock City Boy Music can save the world maybe 言葉はいらない 口ずさみLa La 歌おう 伝えたい what else can I say 笑顔になれるよね oh yeah 特に説明なんていらないwith my guitar 感じるままにyea叫ぼう By myselfそれでもいい volume上げてみ? My Japanese Dream 寝てる時も 起きてる時も 夢を味方にしようよ Ohh baby ジャンジャン壁乗り越えようWith my guitar 届くまでoh yeah歌おう just musicそれだけで 君に捧げるよyeah マジで共通点のほうが多いんちゃうの? with my guitar 探しながらyea歌おう Just loveただそれだけで 追いかけ be free!? ぶっちゃけどこにいる時も一緒さ with my guitar 音と笑顔さえあれば Just feel 通じてんだよね So let's all be free Dream scheme whatever means be be with certainty unbelieveable unconceiveable say it all to make you fall back to the basics far from the states never parted finish where we started rock city boy two rocks in my loin just a man with a plan to make pretty noise run run running for something governor mayor save that for later far from home on my own found out the hardest where the heart is moral of the story is go for the glory forget the boundaries borders are nonsense when I say "no"you say "way" なにいってるかわからないよね? やっぱりなにいってるかわからないよね? |-| Rōmaji= Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou Yume ni mita akogare no basho Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar Sagashinagara yea utaou just love tada sore dake de, Oikake be free?! my perfect dream! I wanna believe the singing on beat Most recently is like recess for me Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees But ecstasy with extra cheese Rhyming rhino sounding like bono All smacked up with a black jack bottle When I say "ho" you say "hey" Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! Let me tell a little story about someone Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai Sore demo SAUNDO ni awaseruto Aratana sekai ga mieru yo Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) Music can save the world maybe kotoba wa iranai Kuchizusami la la utaou Tsutaetai what else can I say Egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah Toku ni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou By myself sore demo ii Volume agete mi? My Japanese dream Yea Yea Yea The Rock City Boy Yea Yea Yea The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy) Ne teru toki mo Oki teru toki mo Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Ohh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar Todoku made oh yeah utaou just music sore dake de Kimi ni sasageru yo yeah Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar Sagashinagara yea utaou Just love tada sore dakede, Oikake be free?! Buccha ke doko ni iru toki mo isshosa with my guitar Oto to egao sae areba Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne so let's all be free Dream scheme whatever means be be with certainty unbelieveable unconceiveable say it all to make you fall Back to the basics far from the states never parted finish where we started rock city boy two rocks in my loin just a man with a plan to make pretty noise Run run running for something governor mayor save that for later far from home on my own found out the hardest where the heart is Moral of the story is go for the glory forget the boundaries borders are nonsense When I say "no" you say "way", nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! Navigation Kategori:Songs Kategori:Music Kategori:Anime Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Wiki Kategori:Fairy Tail Opening Kategori:Fairy Tail Kategori:Opening Theme